pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Hofmann
Michael Hofmann (born 1957) is a German-born English poet, and a translator of texts from German. Life Michael Hofmann was born in Freiburg, West Germany, the son of the German novelist Gert Hofmann. Hofmann's family first moved to Bristol in 1961, and later to Edinburgh. He was educated at Winchester College and then studied English Literature and Classics. In 1979 he received a B.A. and in 1984 an M.A. from the University of Cambridge. In 1983 he started working as a freelance writer, translator, and literary critic. Hofmann has held a visiting professorship at the University of Michigan and taught poetry workshops at the University of Florida. He splits his time between London and Gainesville. In 2008, Hofmann was Poet-in-Residence in the state of Queensland in Australia. Recognition Hofmann received the Cholmondeley Award in 1984 for Nights in the Iron Hotel and the Geoffrey Faber Memorial Prize in 1988 for Acrimony. The same year, he also received the Schlegel-Tieck Prize for his translation of Patrick Süskind's The Double-Bass. In 1993 he received the Schlegel-Tieck Prize again for his translation of Wolfgang Koeppen's Death in Rome. Hofmann was awarded the Independent Foreign Fiction Prize in 1995 for the translation of his father's novel The Film Explainer, and Michael was nominated again in 2003 for his translation of Peter Stephan Jungk's The Snowflake Constant. In 1997 he received the Arts Council Writer's Award for his collection of poems Approximately Nowhere, and the following year he received the International IMPAC Dublin Literary Award for his translation of Herta Müller's novel The Land of Green Plums. In 1999 Hofmann was awarded the PEN/Book-of-the-Month Club Translation Prize for his translation of Joseph Roth's The String of Pearls. In 2000 Hofmann was selected as the recipient of the Helen and Kurt Wolff Translator's Prize for his translation of Joseph Roth's novel Rebellion (Die Rebellion). In 2003 he received another Schlegel-Tieck Prize for his translation of his father's Luck, and in 2004 he was awarded the Oxford-Weidenfeld Translation Prize for his translation of Ernst Jünger's Storm of Steel. In 2005 Hofmann received his fourth Schlegel-Tieck Prize for his translation of Gerd Ledig's The Stalin Organ. Hofmann served as a judge for the Griffin Poetry Prize in 2002, and in 2006 Hofmann made the Griffin's international shortlist for his translation of Durs Grünbein's Ashes for Breakfast. Publications Poetry *''Nights in the Iron Hotel''. London & Boston: Faber, 1983. ISBN 978-0-571-13116-7 *''Acrimony''. London & Boston: Faber, 1986. ISBN 978-0-571-14528-7 *''K.S. in Lakeland: New and selected poems''. New York: Ecco Press, 1990. *''Penguin Modern Poets 13'' (by Robin Robertson, Michael Hofmann, & Michael Longley). London & New York: Penguin, 1998.Search results = au:Robin Robertson, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Feb. 26, 2014. *''Corona, Corona''. London: Faber, 1993. ISBN 978-0-571-17052-4 *''Approximately Nowhere''. London: Faber, 1999. ISBN 978-0-571-19524-4 *''Selected Poems''. London: Faber, 2008; New York: Farrar, Straus, & Giroux, 2009. Non-fiction *''Behind the Lines: Pieces on writing and pictures'' (poetry & criticism). London & New York: Faber, 2001. ISBN 978-0-571-19523-7 Translated *Kurt Tucholsky, Castle Gripsholm: A summer story. London: Chatto & Windus, 1985. ISBN 978-0-7011-2993-4 *Gert Hoffman, Balzac's Horse, and other stories. London: Secker & Warburg, 1988; New York: Fromm, 1988. *Wim Wenders, Emotion Pictures: Reflections on the cinema. London: Faber, 1989. ISBN 978-0-571-15272-8 *Wim Wenders, The Logic of Images: Essays and conversations. London & Boston: Faber, 1991. ISBN 978-0-571-16517-9 *Wolfgang Koeppen, Death in Rome. London: Hamish Hamilton, 1992; New York: Norton, 1992. *Joseph Roth, The String of Pearls.London: Granta, 1998. ISBN 978-1-86207-087-5 *Gert Hoffman, The Film Explainer. London: Secker & Warburg, 1995; Evanston, IL: Northwestern University Press, 1996. ISBN 978-0-8101-1293-3 *Patrick Süskind, The Double Bass (drama). London: Hamish Hamilton, 1997. *Wim Wenders, The Act of Seeing: Essays and conversations. London: Faber, 1997. *Herta Muller, The Land of Green Plums: A novel. London: Granta, 1998. ISBN 978-1-86207-260-2 *Joseph Roth, The Tale of the 1002nd Night. New York: St. Martin's Press, 1998. *Joseph Roth, The Wandering Jews. London: Granta, 2001; New York: Norton, 2001. *Joseph Roth, Collected Shorter Fiction. London: Granta, 2001 **published in U.S. as The Collected Stories. New York: Norton, 2002. *Joseph Roth, Rebellion. London: Granta, 1999; New York: St. Martin's Press, 1999. *Gert Hoffman, Luck. London: Harvill, 2001; New York: New Directions, 2002. *Wolfgang Koeppen, The Hothouse: A novel. London: Granta, 2002; New York: Norton, 2002. ISBN 978-1862075092 *Peter Stamm, Agnes. London: Bloomsbury, 2000. ISBN 978-0-7475-4752-5 *Peter Stephen Jungk, The Snowflake Contract. London: Faber, 2002. ISBN 978-0-571-20182-2 *Joseph Roth, The Radetzky March. London: Granta, 2002. ISBN 978-1-86207-605-1 *Joseph Roth, What I Saw: Reports from Berlin, 1920-1933 (edited by Michael Bienert). London: Granta, 2003; New York: Norton, 2003. *Wolfgang Koeppen, A Sad Affair: A novel. London: Granta, 2003; New York: Norton, 2003. *Peter Stephen Jungk, The Perfect American. New York: Handsel, 2004. ISBN 978-1-59051-115-2 *Peter Stephen Jungk, Tigor: A novel. New York: Handsel, 2004. *Ernst Jünger, Storm of Steel. London & New York: Penguin, 2004. ISBN 978-0-14-243790-2 }} *Franz Kafka, Amerika: The man who disappeared. New York: New Directions, 2002. ISBN 978-0-8112-1513-8 *Gert Hoffman, Lichtenberg and the Little Flower Girl. New York: New Directions, 2004. ISBN 978-0-8112-1568-8 *Peter Stamm, Unformed Landscape. New York: Handsel, 2004. ISBN 978-1-59051-226-5 *Gert Ledig, The Stalin Organ. London: Granta, 2004. ISBN 978-1-86207-652-5 *Durs Grünbein, Ashes for Breakfast: Selected poems. New York: Farrar, Straus, & Giroux, 2005; London: Granta, 2006. ISBN 978-0-374-53013-6 *Josef Holub, An Innocent Soldier (juvenile). New York: Arthur A. Levine, 2005 **(illustrated by Gregory Manchess). New York: Scholastic, 2007. *Thomas Bernhard, Frost. New York: Knopf, 2006. ISBN 978-1-4000-4066-7 *Franz Kafka, The Zurau Aphorisms. New York: Schocken, 2006. ISBN 978-0-8052-1207-5 *Peter Stamm, On a Day Like This: A novel. New York: Other Press, 2007. ISBN 978-1-59051-279-1 *Franz Kafka, Metamorphosis, and other stories. New York: Penguin, 2008. *Fred Wander, The Seventh Well. London: Granta, 2008; New York: Norton, 2008. ISBN 978-0-393-06538-1 *Irmgard Keun, Child of All Nations. Woostock, NY: Overlook, 2008; London: Penguin, 2009. ISBN 978-0-7139-9907-5 *Hans Fallada, Every Man Dies Alone. Brooklyn, NY: Melville House, 2009. ISBN 978-1-933633-63-3 *Peter Stamm, Seven Years. New York: Other Press, 2010. *Joseph Roth, A Life in Letters. London: Granta, 2012; New York: Norton, 2012. ISBN 978-0-393-32379-5 *Peter Stamm, We're Flying: Stories. New York: Other Press, 2012; London: Granta, 2013. *Wolfgang Koeppen, Youth: Autobiographical writings. Champaign, IL: Dalkey Archive Press, 2014. Edited * After Ovid: New metamorphoses (edited with James Lasdun). London: Faber, 1994; New York: Farrar, Straus, & Giroux, 1994. ISBN 978-0-374-52478-4 *Robert Lowell, Poems. London: Faber, 2001. ISBN 978-0-571-23040-2 *''The Faber Book of 20th Century German Poems''. London: Faber, 2005. ISBN 978-0-571-19703-3 **published in U.S. as Twentieth-Century German Poetry: An anthology. New York: Farrar, Straus, & Giroux, 2006. ISBN 978-0-374-10535-8 Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Michael Hoffman, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Nov. 16, 2014. See also * List of British poets References External links ;Poems *Michael Hoffman at the Poetry Foundation ;Audio / video * Griffin Poetry Prize reading, including video clip *Michael Hoffman at YouTube ;About * Hofmann's faculty page at the University of Florida * Michael Hoffman at the British Council * Griffin Poetry Prize biography Category:1957 births Category:German–English translators Category:Living people Category:University of Florida faculty Category:Cholmondeley Award winners Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:English poets Category:Poets Category:Translators to English